


Mi Alexandra

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Transphobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Marcharse de Beacon Hills fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder. Su vida cambió para mejor y al regresar (temporalmente) seguiría cambiando.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	Mi Alexandra

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My Alexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862081) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69)



> Primer trabajo para el Trans Bingo (aunque incluiré la versión inglesa en la colección).  
> Cuadro: Soulmates.

Peter consiguió su marca de alma gemela al cumplir los dieciocho años como todo el mundo. En el dorso de su muñeca derecha ponía Alexandra en una grafía algo descuidada y apresurada pero bien legible. No tenía por dónde empezar, no conocía a ninguna Alexandra, así que desde ese día Peter comenzó a buscar a su alma gemela. Tenía más oportunidades aprovechando que iba a la universidad y su grupo social se ampliaba cada vez más. Conoció a dos Alexandras, pero ninguna tenía en su muñeca grabado su nombre (pasó un buen rato con ellas de todos modos). Se divertía en la universidad así que dejó de poner tanto empeño en buscar a su alma gemela y se divirtió con aquellos que no se reservaban para la suya.

Entonces sucedió el fuego que arrasó con su casa y su familia y uno de los últimos pensamientos de Peter en aquel momento fue que por suerte aún no había encontrado a su alma gemela, de lo contrario podría haber estado allí y haberse quemado con los demás. Cuando despertó del largo coma y se recuperó de su estado comatoso, Peter vio su brazo cubierto de cicatrices, la marca irreconocible, y se preguntó si algún día la recuperaría. Lo hizo, cuando se convirtió en alfa y su cuerpo sanó, y el gran alivio que sintió casi le provocó ganas de llorar. Lo mismo sucedió cuando resucitó después de que su propio sobrino lo matara. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su muñeca y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver la descuidada letra igual de clara que el primer día. Aún tenía una oportunidad.

Aunque no le servía de mucho atrapado en una manada formada por adolescentes. De vez en cuando desaparecía por unos días (nadie preguntaba a dónde iba) y viajaba por ahí intentando encontrar a su Alexandra. Tras no encontrar nada siempre regresaba junto a esa manada que no era del todo la suya, pero que era la única en la que podía estar. Apenas era capaz de soportarlos, el único que merecía la pena allí era Stiles, el más inteligente y el único capaz de compartir su sentido del humor y su sarcasmo. No era de extrañar que su lobo (y su parte humana) se sintiera atraído por él desde el principio, incluso en medio de la locura. El chico tenía un gran potencial, estando a la altura de los hombres lobo incluso como humano. Las cosas se volvieron realmente aburridas cuando se fue a la universidad así que Peter apenas pasaba tiempo ya en Beacon Hills, pero al menos la próxima vez que el chico volviera tendría dieciocho años y podría intentar acostarse con él sin que su sobrino o el propio sheriff lo llevaran a rastras a la cárcel. A menos que Stiles fuera uno de esos que se reservaba para su alma gemela, lo cual no le sorprendería dada su vena romántica.

Fue un poco molesto que no regresara por navidad ni por las vacaciones de primavera como el resto de los miembros de la manada que habían ido a la universidad, pero Peter no preguntó por él, no quería parecer sospechoso cuando no había mostrado interés por ningún otro. No fue hasta el final del curso que Stiles regresó. Pudo oír la chatarra que era su jeep aparcar frente al edificio. El resto de miembros de la manada ya estaban en el loft, la reunión había empezado hacía casi media hora y ya creía que no iba a aparecer. Escuchó el ascensor subir y cuando sus puertas se abrieron percibió un suave olor a perfume que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se preguntó si Stiles estaba saliendo con alguna chica o tal vez ya había encontrado a su alma gemela. Entonces la puerta del loft se abrió y Peter sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Una falda blanca con estampado de flores rosas hasta las rodillas, un top rosa con tirantes, sandalias blancas adornadas con unas margaritas, el pelo negro ondulado alrededor del fino cuello, labios brillantes y rosas como las flores de la falda y los ojos enmarcados con una fina línea negra, destacando como siempre en aquel rostro pálido salpicado de encantadores lunares.

Había silencio en el loft y las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaban más a cada segundo que el resto de la manada se quedaba mirándola fijamente. Peter se forzó a reaccionar y a recuperarse del shock. Se levantó de su asiento en las escaleras y caminó lentamente, como el depredador que era, hacia la joven. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaban, podía dar gracias a que eso fuera lo único que no tenía bajo control.

La joven le miraba con expresión sorprendida, pero no intentó apartarse cuando Peter tomó su mano derecha. Su marca estaba cubierta (como hacía la mayoría de gente, incluido él mismo) con una serie de pulseras de diferentes colores, pero no necesitaba verla para saber lo que ponía.

—Alexandra—susurró, mirándola como si estuviera ante un maravilloso ser de otro mundo.

La chica jadeó sorprendida y sus ojos se humedecieron.

  
  


  
  


Stiles nunca se había sentido cómodo en su propia piel, pero tampoco se había atrevido a cuestionarlo porque ya era lo bastante raro, ya estaba bastante aislado como para volverse aún más diferente en una ciudad tan pequeña.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando fue a la universidad. El MIT era una ciudad en sí mismo, tal vez no más grande que Beacon Hills, pero su diversidad quitaba el aliento. Cuando llegó allí, sintió que era libre de ser quien realmente era. No tardó nada en dejar de ser Stiles y en convertirse en Lexi, los pantalones, camisas y camisetas reemplazándose en su mayoría por faldas, vestidos y tacones (a los que tardó un poco en acostumbrarse), aunque los cuadros mantuvieron su presencia solo que en ropa femenina. Tan pronto como cumplió los dieciocho años comenzó a tomar hormonas.

Eso era mucho más importante para ella que el nombre que apareció en su muñeca, Peter, en una elegante letra cursiva. Conocía al menos cuatro Peters y dudaba que ninguno de ellos fuera el elegido. Lo que más temía era que en la muñeca de su alma gemela estuviera su nombre de nacimiento y no el nombre que ella había elegido, por eso prefería no pensar en ello.

También tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de su padre y sus amigos de Beacon Hills ante su cambio por lo que puso excusa tras excusa para no regresar hasta que no quedara otra opción. Para entonces, su cambio era casi absoluto y nadie podía pensar que era solo una broma.

La reacción de su padre fue de sorpresa al principio. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no parecía saber qué decir. Lexi bajó la cabeza, aterrada por el posible rechazo de su única familia, pero entonces su padre la envolvió en uno de sus abrazos de oso y Lexi no pudo contener un sollozo.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte?—le preguntó Noah sin soltarla lo más mínimo.

—Alexandra, Lexi—respondió con voz temblorosa, tan feliz de que su padre aceptara aquello sin tan siquiera ponerlo en duda.

No sabía si la reacción de la manada sería la misma. Ni siquiera Scott lo sabía. Decidió que era mejor mostrárselo de golpe a todos, como quitar una tirita. La ansiedad la recorría de pies a cabeza, se había cambiado tres veces de ropa y seguía sin estar convencida de su maquillaje, habiéndose decidido por algo sencillo.

No le sorprendió el silencio y las miradas pasmadas de todos, estaba preparada para casi todo (incluso si su rechazo podría destrozarla), pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para Peter caminando hacia ella con sus ojos brillando intensamente y una expresión decidida en su rostro. En otra época habría tenido miedo, pero tras los últimos años sabía que el lobo no le haría daño. Entonces el lobo tomó su mano con total delicadeza y susurró su nombre, el nombre que ella había elegido. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron. No pudo evitarlo, cogió la muñeca de Peter y apartó la muñequera que cubría su marca. En su descuidada escritura estaba su nombre elegido, el que realmente sentía como suyo. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que el _Peter_ de su muñeca fuera el lobo, incluso lo había deseado, pero le parecía algo imposible. Ahora tenía la prueba.

Rodeó los hombros de Peter con sus brazos y agradeció que este la sostuviera rodeando su cintura porque sus piernas estaban temblando sin control.

—Mi Alexandra—susurró el lobo, su voz apenas comprensible entre sus colmillos—. Ahora lo entiendo.

—Puedes llamarme Lexi o como tú quieras—respondió con una risa húmeda, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Peter e ignorando las miradas aún más confusas del resto.

—Te llamaré mi amor.

  
  


  
  


—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—preguntó Scott, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido y expresión confusa.

—Hey, Scotty—le saludó Lexi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Stiles, qué estás... qué...?—Scott señaló en general hacia ella con ambas manos—. ¿Y qué haces con Peter? Apártate de él.

—Scott, ahora soy Lexi y...—sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras acariciaba su nombre en la muñeca de Peter con una tímida sonrisa—, parece que Peter es mi alma gemela.

—Deja de decir tonterías, esto no tiene gracia. ¿Viste el nombre en la muñeca de Peter y te disfrazaste así? Sé que estabas deseando encontrar a tu alma gemela, pero no tienes por qué hacer esto—le regañó molesto—. Ese ni siquiera es tu nombre de verdad y no tienes que conformarte con este Peter solo porque estés desesperado.

Había lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Lexi y sus manos se aferraban temblorosas a Peter. Estaba intentando decir algo, pero la voz no quería salir de sus labios. Nunca había imaginado que se sentiría tan atacada por su mejor amigo.

—Estúpido niñato intolerante—gruñó Peter entre colmillos—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?—ahora sí que estaba perdiendo el control, sus garras listas para arrancarle la cabeza al inútil alfa.

—Peter—Lexi rodeó su brazo con los suyos para detenerlo, ocultando el rostro en su hombro. Fue suficiente para que Peter ocultara sus garras, pero seguía en posición defensiva.

—Stiles, por dios, deja este... este... teatro. Sabes que Peter es un asesino, no entiendo por qué querrías-

Scott fue acallado cuando Lydia pasó a su lado y se echó el pelo hacia atrás golpeándolo con él en la cara. Se acercó a Lexi y no dudó en darle un abrazo.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, te he echado de menos—le dijo sin soltar su abrazo.

—Yo también, Lyds—respondió con un gran alivio, aún sintiendo una mano de Peter en su espalda.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sabes vestir—comentó Jackson acercándose también.

—Sí, yo también te he echado de menos, capullo—respondió, aceptando el medio abrazo que le ofreció y que habría parecido imposible un par de años atrás.

Derek se acercó a ellos, su rostro ilegible, pero la calma de Peter la tranquilizó. Cuando Jackson se apartó, Derek colocó una mano sobre su hombro, marcándola no muy discretamente con su olor.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, esto no es lo mismo sin ti.

Lexi sonrió con los ojos húmedos, esta expresión de cariño no era habitual en el menor de los Hale y sabía que era algo simbólico frente a la reacción de Scott.

—Yo también me ale-

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? No le sigáis el rollo. Stiles, ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera así? ¡Estás ridículo! ¡Y con _Peter_!

Con Lydia, Jackson, Derek y Peter a su lado, Lexi se sintió más respaldada y pudo mirar a los ojos a Scott con decisión.

—Es _Lexi_ y mi padre ya me ha visto así, es el primero al que he visitado, y está feliz por mí. Y estoy segura de que aceptará que Peter es mi alma gemela—respondió totalmente segura de sus palabras.

—Stiles—los ojos de Scott brillaron de un intenso rojo, su rostro comenzando a desarrollar señales de su forma beta—. Te prohíbo que estés con Peter, apártate de él—le dijo con el tono de alfa más potente que jamás había oído en él.

Lexi se quedó rígida, mirándole con ojos como platos. Se apartó de Peter y de los demás, caminando hacia Scott con pasos decididos.

—¿Estás intentando controlarme? ¿Sabiendo todo lo que he sufrido después de haber sido controlada por otra criatura?—le dijo entre dientes apretados. El rostro de Scott se contrajo, el brillo de sus ojos parpadeando—. Tú no eres mi alfa y no voy a obedecerte—sentenció, dejando al alfa sin palabras.

Lexi se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a los únicos que parecían ser ahora sus amigos. Tomó la mano de Peter y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa?—susurró.

—Por supuesto, cariño—Peter la rodeó con un brazo y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Luego te llamo para quedar—le dijo Lydia apretando su mano.

Lexi sonrió en respuesta y salió del loft con Peter. El trayecto en el jeep fue silencioso, sus manos entrelazadas entre ambos asientos todo el tiempo. Peter no tuvo que darle ninguna dirección, por supuesto que Lexi sabía dónde vivía incluso si nunca había estado en su apartamento. Era una zona rica de la ciudad, alejada del centro, y el apartamento era sorprendentemente acogedor, con muebles de madera antiguos en lugar del blanco y negro con adornos de metal que Lexi había esperado. Pero su mayor interés no era la decoración. Se acurrucó en brazos de Peter y este los llevó al mullido sofá. Peter podía sentir la ansiedad y la tristeza que emanaban de su alma gemela. Acariciaba su pelo y su espalda, no solo para marcarla con su olor sino para darle confort.

—Pensé que se lo tomaría mejor, al menos la parte de... yo siendo yo—murmuró con el rostro oculto en el pecho del lobo—. Creí que sería el primero en apoyarme, hemos sido hermanos durante años, le he apoyado en todo incluso cuando se comportaba como un idiota.

— _Es_ un idiota, no estoy sorprendido. Pero, cariño, no lo necesitas, no estás sola. Tu padre te apoya, Lydia y Derek te apoyan, incluso Jackson, y yo te apoyaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

Lexi levantó la cabeza, una temblorosa sonrisa en el rostro, y le dio un suave beso a Peter, apenas un roce de sus labios. No estaba preparada para nada más.

—Creo que debería hablarle a mi padre de ti—musitó mientras seguía acurrucada contra Peter, prácticamente sentada en su regazo.

—¿Realmente crees que se lo tomará bien?—preguntó Peter, sintiendo algo de nervios por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Lo aceptará, aunque... ¿estás preparado para un par de balas en el estómago?—Peter la miró casi con pánico y Lexi no pudo evitar reír y se encogió de hombros—. Vas a robarle a su única hija.

—Somos almas gemelas—respondió levantando una ceja.

—Y eres lo bastante mayor para ser mi padre—replicó Lexi.

—Vas a acabar conmigo—suspiró con exasperación, pero no podía ocultar una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya hice eso una vez, no se repetirá—respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

El lobo gruñó de forma juguetona y Lexi se abrazó a él con una risa, sintiendo el estrés y la ansiedad disiparse de su cuerpo.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo te está yendo en el MIT?—le preguntó Peter mientras permanecían acurrucados y relajados en el sofá, tan solo disfrutando de la presencia y el contacto del otro. Era como si no pudieran separarse, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran imantados. No era algo extraño entre dos almas gemelas que acababan de encontrarse.

—Aquello es increíble. No solo estoy aprendiendo como nunca, tanto de profesores como de compañeros, sino que hay tanta gente diferente y todos te aceptan tal y como eres. Les da igual tu apariencia, solo les importa tu mente. Cuando llegué allí me sentí lo bastante cómoda como para ser yo misma, incluso hice un par de amigas que me ayudaron con la ropa, el maquillaje y esas cosas. Son gente increíble.

—Sabía que salir de Beacon Hills te sentaría bien, pero no tanto—le dijo Peter con una sonrisa—. Debería empezar a buscar un apartamento allí para el próximo curso.

—¡¿Vendrás conmigo?!—preguntó emocionada.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada que pueda separarme de ti. Si tú me lo permites, claro—le dijo aún con un atisbo de duda en su voz, como si Lexi pudiera rechazarlo.

—¡Me encantaría!—respondió con un sonoro beso—. ¿Pero qué hay de la manada?

—Difícilmente son mi manada. Además, has dejado claro que Scott no es tu alfa así que tampoco es el mío.

—Pero necesitas una manada para no volverte loco, de nuevo—le dijo preocupada.

—Te tengo a ti y seguiré en contacto con Derek. Eso es todo lo que necesito, estaré bien—le aseguró.

—Si no, encontraremos una manada. No me he querido acercar al mundo sobrenatural allí, pero seguro que hay alguna. Y, si es necesario, encontraremos un alfa.

Peter la miró sorprendido por un momento, pero no debía extrañarle aquella determinación en su alma gemela.

Siguieron hablando, poniéndose al día de la vida del otro, y cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena Lexi regresó a casa despidiéndose con un casto pero largo beso.

—¿Te parece si planeo un día para que mi padre te conozca?—le preguntó retorciendo el borde de su jersey tímidamente.

—Por supuesto, mi amor.

Las mejillas de Lexi se ruborizaron hasta las orejas y prácticamente se marchó corriendo. Estaba tan emocionada que tarareaba y bailaba por la cocina mientras preparaba la cena para ella y su padre.

—Te veo feliz—le dijo Noah cuando llegó a casa. Lexi ni se había percatado de su entrada.

—¡Papá! ¡Madre mía, he encontrado a mi alma gemela!—exclamó sin poder contenerse, lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Oh. Veo que la reunión con la manada ha ido bien—comentó con una risa.

—Um, no del todo, a medias—su ánimo decayó un poco al recordar todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?—le preguntó, acariciando su espalda.

—Scott es idiota. Cree que esto no es más que una broma, un disfraz. Que lo he hecho solo para coincidir con la marca de mi alma gemela, pero yo ni siquiera sabía cuál era su marca—las lágrimas estaban regresando a sus ojos y lo detestaba porque no era justo, tenía que estar feliz por haberse reunido con Peter.

—¿Tu alma gemela tiene Alexandra como su marca?—Lexi asintió y su padre la abrazó más fuerte—. Me alegro tanto, mi vida. Tienes que traerlo a casa, quiero conocerlo. Y en cuanto a Scott, tendré una charla con ese chico.

—No te molestes, ya he dejado claras las cosas—respondió con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero prepararé una comida este fin de semana para que conozcas a Peter. Él, bueno, um... es perfecto para mí.

Su padre la miró con expresión de sospecha, pero no dijo nada.

  
  


  
  


Lexi pasó los dos siguientes días planeando el menú para la comida con Peter y su padre y saliendo con Lydia para ponerse al día y comprar algo de ropa formal para la comida. Quería ver de nuevo a Peter, pero decidió esperar a que su padre lo conociera (aunque la cantidad de mensajes que intercambiaban era impresionante).

El día de la comida no podía estar más nerviosa. Se había levantado temprano para poder preparar toda la comida que había planeado (y porque era incapaz de dormir más por la ansiedad), y a la hora de vestirse tardó más tiempo del necesario en elegir uno de los tres posibles conjuntos que tenía preparados. Descartó el más sexy porque, aunque sabía que a Peter le gustaría, era mejor que su padre la viera de un modo algo más conservador. Entre los otros dos, se decidió por el vestido que Lydia le había recomendado porque nadie podía tener mejor ojo que ella para la moda. Era un vestido azul oscuro por las rodillas y de manga francesa, con una capa exterior de encaje del mismo color que la capa interior. Lo completó con unos tacones del mismo color (y se dio cuenta de que sería más alta que Peter, pero no creyó que eso le importara al lobo) y un maquillaje sencillo.

El tiempo pasó volando y antes de darse cuenta estaban llamando a la puerta (por suerte Peter no tenía la costumbre de entrar por la ventana como el resto de hombres lobo).

—¡Yo abro!—gritó, bajando corriendo las escaleras (y fue un milagro que no se tropezara con los tacones).

Vio a su padre reír en el salón, pero lo ignoró en favor de arreglarse antes de abrir la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue el ramo de flores blancas y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Gracias! ¡Me encantan!—exclamó, cogiendo el ramo de flores al tiempo que abrazaba a un sonriente Peter.

—Me alegra que te gusten—le dijo con un beso en la mejilla.

Escucharon al sheriff aclararse la garganta y se separaron de inmediato. Lexi ocultó su rostro ruborizado tras las flores y se apartó para dejar entrar a Peter.

—Um, papá, este es Peter, mi alma gemela. Peter, Noah.

—Creo que ya nos habíamos visto—dijo el sheriff con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Pero no nos habían presentado formalmente. Peter Hale, encantado, señor—saludó con tono serio ofreciéndole su mano.

Noah correspondió al apretón de manos y miró a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Así que un hombre lobo. Y tenía que ser el mayor de los Hale.

Lexi apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué pensé que podrías ponerlo más fácil?—el sheriff suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Adelante, Peter, pasa al comedor.

—La comida está casi lista. Voy a buscar un jarrón para las flores y enseguida la sirvo—dijo Lexi yendo rápidamente a la cocina.

Noah se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y Peter en uno de los lados. Hubo silencio durante apenas unos segundos y entonces el sheriff se aclaró la garganta.

—Me ahorraré el acto de sacar la pistola y limpiarla delante de ti, pero debes saber que tengo un cargador lleno de balas de acónito que no dudaré en descargar en tu cabeza si algún día le haces daño de algún modo a mi hija.

— _Papá_ —gimió Lexi, entrando con el primer plato—. ¿Tenías que darle la charla? Puedo protegerme yo solita.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, cariño, pero eso no evitará que yo le dispare después de que tú te encargues de él.

—Está bien, si algún día te hago daño aceptaré cualquier castigo que tanto tú como el sheriff consideréis apropiado—respondió Peter con total seriedad.

Lexi puso los ojos en blanco y sirvió la comida antes de sentarse.

—Bueno, al menos hemos acabado con esa incómoda parte, ahora podemos disfrutar de la comida, ¿os parece?

—Huele delicioso, ca- Lexi—le dijo Peter, conteniendo el apelativo cariñoso en el último segundo. Eso no le evitó la mirada molesta del sheriff.

Lexi suspiró y comenzó a comer. Decidió concentrarse en la comida porque no tenía ni idea de qué clase de conversación entablar entre los tres. Por suerte, la comida estaba realmente buena, era lo mejor que había preparado nunca, se había esforzado mucho y esperaba que al menos eso los distrajera.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer cuando Lexi vuelva al MIT?—preguntó Noah tras un largo rato en silencio.

—Ya estoy buscando un apartamento para mudarme allí con ella.

Lexi se preparó para la objeción de su padre, pero Noah emitió un murmullo de satisfacción.

—Bien, me alegra que no siga sola allí—asintió con la cabeza.

La tensión pareció relajarse desde ese momento y la conversación fue más fluida. Lexi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los dos hombres de su vida comenzar a llevarse bien, al parecer gracias al interés de ambos en su bienestar.

Peter se despidió después del café, prometiendo entre susurros en la puerta llamar más tarde para planear su primera cita. Lexi quería darle un beso, pero no quería estropear la buena impresión que el lobo parecía haber causado en su padre así que tan solo apretó su mano con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó la joven cuando regresó al salón donde su padre descansaba reclinado en el sofá.

—No es que pueda cambiar quién es tu alma gemela—comentó el sheriff y Lexi puso los ojos en blanco—, pero supongo que Peter no es la peor opción de todas. Al menos no es tan sombrío como su sobrino.

Lexi soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su padre.

  
  


  
  


El verano pasó entre románticas citas con Peter, quedadas con Lydia para tomar café y charlar o ir de compras y noches en el loft con ellos dos, Jackson y Derek para cenar pizza y ver una peli. Cuando Derek le dijo que había dejado la manada de Scott y ahora el alfa ya no tenía acceso al loft, Lexi casi se echó a llorar y abrazó al lobo a pesar de la reticencia e incomodidad de este. Las comidas semanales con Peter y su padre también se volvieron una costumbre, aunque después de aquella primera vez fueron mucho más desenfadadas. No volvió a oír nada de Scott y tenía la sensación de que su padre tenía algo que ver.

Aunque la mejor parte eran las tardes que pasaba con Peter acurrucados en el sofá, viendo películas y hablando con susurros. Intercambiaban pensamientos, secretos y deseos para el futuro. No hacían más que eso y compartir largos besos, no había nada sexual porque Lexi aún no sentía que su cuerpo correspondiera con su mente y Peter nunca la presionaba.

Para el inicio del curso, Peter, Lexi y Derek se habían mudado a una casa cerca del edificio. El joven de los Hale se había mudado con ellos porque era parte de su manada y no iban a dejarlo solo en Beacon Hills mientras Lydia y Jackson se iban a sus correspondientes universidades. El lobo había estado algo reticente al principio (Lexi sospechaba que no quería ser una molestia para la reciente pareja), pero no le habían dejado otra opción.

Un día, Lexi recibió un mensaje de Lydia en su correo con links a algunos artículos de periódico y varios documentos adjuntos. Apenas tuvo que leer la mitad para darse cuenta de que se trataba de los ataques descontrolados de un hombre lobo alfa cerca de la universidad de Lydia. Llamó de inmediato a su amiga.

—Lyds, ¿estás segura de esto? ¿Te sentirías bien con Peter como tu alfa?—le preguntó preocupada.

—Somos una manada, necesitamos un alfa. Está claro que Derek no está preparado y, a pesar de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, ahora está mucho mejor, especialmente desde lo vuestro y al menos él sabe cómo ser alfa.

—¿Jackson piensa lo mismo?

—Sí, hablé con él antes de enviártelo y está de acuerdo. Solo queda que hables con Derek.

—Lo haré y supongo que también tendré que hablar con Peter—se recorrió el pelo con la mano y suspiró. No sabía qué iba a pensar Derek y tampoco estaba segura de que Peter aún quisiera ser alfa. De lo que se dio cuenta era de que ella no tenía ninguna duda, no podría aceptar a ningún otro alfa que no fuera Peter.

Al parecer Derek pensaba lo mismo, lo que le sorprendió bastante, así que solo le quedaba hablar con Peter. Se sentó con él esa misma tarde y Peter estaba de inmediato atento, seguramente oliendo su ansiedad.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?—le preguntó, tomando su mano.

Lexi se mordió el labio e inspiró hondo, una de sus piernas moviéndose nerviosamente.

—Hemos encontrado a un alfa descontrolado y todos creemos que tú serías un buen alfa para nuestra manada, si a ti te parece bien.

Peter la miró por un momento en silencio y Lexi se puso cada vez más nerviosa esperando su respuesta.

—¿Estás segura de que me quieres como alfa?—preguntó Peter con cautela.

—No aceptaría a ningún otro y sé que serías un buen alfa—respondió con una sonrisa.

Peter la abrazó, sentándola en su regazo, y hundió el rostro en su cuello, inspirando profundamente.

—Mi amor, si eso es lo que deseas estaré encantado—respondió, sus ojos brillando intensos.

Se pusieron de inmediato en marcha, querían llegar antes de que el alfa se marchara a otra parte y tuvieran que rastrearlo. Era un trayecto de dos horas que hicieron en apenas hora y media. Lydia ya estaba esperándolos en la calle frente a su apartamento y los recibió a ambos con un abrazo.

—Está en el parque, ¿queréis que os acompañe?—les preguntó.

—No, tranquila, estaremos bien. Espéranos en casa.

—Tened cuidado.

No les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar al alfa entre lo descuidado que era por su falta de cordura y el olfato de Peter. Lexi estaba preparada con ceniza de serbal y una pistola con balas de acónito. A pesar de la reticencia de Peter de usarla como cebo, Lexi se paró en medio del parque rodeada por una barrera de ceniza de serbal. No tenía miedo, no solo por la ceniza sino porque confiaba plenamente en Peter. Fueron apenas minutos hasta que el alfa apareció, una mujer tan ida en su transformación que apenas podía decirse que un día fue humana.

Estaba tan concentrada en Lexi, sus ojos brillando y la saliva deslizándose entre sus colmillos, que no se percató cuando Peter apareció tras ella y le abrió la garganta con sus garras. La sangre caliente salpicó a Lexi y Peter rugió ante el intenso poder que recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron de un intenso rojo y se fijaron como láseres en Lexi. La joven rompió la barrera y antes de poder reaccionar, el lobo se lanzó sobre ella, empujándola al suelo. Lexi no tenía miedo de su alma gemela, sabía que en ese momento estaba actuando por instinto, pero no le haría daño. El lobo se frotó contra ella, restregando su rostro contra su cuello y gruñendo profundo en su pecho. Lexi no pudo contener un gemido y dejó que el alfa la marcara con su olor hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

—Peter, mi amor, tenemos que irnos de aquí—le susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Ggh... Sí...—respondió entre colmillos, recuperando poco a poco el control.

Se levantó del suelo sin soltar a Lexi y la cogió en brazos para llevarla al coche. Deberían encargarse del cadáver de la mujer, pero podían dejarlo pasar como uno más de los ataques que habían sucedido.

—Yo conduzco, no estás en condiciones—le dijo Lexi cuando Peter la dejó junto a la puerta del pasajero.

Peter gruñó en desacuerdo, aún incapaz de formar palabras.

—Venga, así podrás seguir olisqueándome todo lo que quieras.

Peter cedió y se metió en el coche, presionando su nariz contra el cuello de Lexi en cuanto esta se sentó frente al volante. Lexi sonrió, ya podía sentir el intenso vínculo entre ellos, el más fuerte que nunca había sentido. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Lydia, sin que Peter dejara de tocarla un solo segundo, esta ya tenía preparada una habitación para ellos. Peter acarició su hombro según pasaban frente a ella, marcándola como parte de su manada, pero no se detuvo más antes de meterse en la cama con Lexi. El lobo se acurrucó con ella, envolviéndola con brazos y piernas como un pulpo, un gruñido vibrando en su pecho casi como un ronroneo. Lexi suspiró contenta e ignoró la sangre que aún la manchaba en favor de dormirse junto a su alma gemela y alfa.

Comenzó a sentir el vínculo con Lydia vibrar junto al de Peter y pronto se unirían los de Derek y Jackson. Eran una manada pequeña y no estaban asentados en un territorio fijo, pero poco a poco crecerían y encontrarían un lugar para ellos. Por ahora, esto era suficiente para hacerles felices.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
